time travel to 1995: A Harry Potter fanfiction
by Nymphiedoratonks
Summary: your classic next gen. go to 1995, because they're my favorite.
1. Chapter 1: The crash in the hall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. All right's go to j. , the queen.**

 **a/n: I know everybody writes stuff like these, but I really like them, so I thought i'd give it a go. Sorry if the ages of the characters, or anything else isn't canon.**

 **Also, the ages for the next gen. characters are this:**

 **Teddy: 20**

 **Victore:18**

 **Dominique, Roxanne: 15**

 **Molly,Alice,James, Fred, Louis, Frank: 13**

 **Rose,Scorpius,Albus:12**

 **Hugo, Lily, Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan:11**

The bang in the hall: chapter one

At number twelve, grimmauld place, Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap, and Hermione sat in the corner, reading a book. They weren't doing anything extraordinary life changing, or out of the ordinary. But what they were about to experience would be exactly that. Out of the ordinary. It started with a simple crashing sound.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed into the hall, trying to see what the sound was. A pile of kids lay on the floor, except some of them weren't kids, but teenagers or adults.

"James Potter!" a boy with blue hair yelled.

"Teddy, what'd you need?"

"You landed us here! Like, twenty years in the past!"

"Twenty years in the past?" asked Ron, at the same time Harry said

"James potter?" a girl of seventeen or eighteen stepped forward.

"Please hear us out. James, and Fred decided they'd like to steal my uncle Harry's timeturner, and when me and Teddy discovered that they had, we tried to make them hand it over, and when they didn't, we chased them, all of us. Eventually, we crashed, the time turner broke and we landed here." she explained.

"I have a hard time believing that." Hermione said. "Let's go downstairs, and see what the order has to say." she suggested, and Harry and Ron nodded in agreeance. The twenty two of them trooped down the stairs, being careful not to wake the paintings. Hermione knocked on the door, and it swung open a second later, revealing .

"What do you need?" she asked, and gasped when she saw the group of people behind the trio.

"Who are they?" Arthur asked, appearing in the door.

"We don't really know." Ron answered. Molly motioned for them to bring them in. the entire order sat around the table, and Molly conjured up more chairs.

"Would you be so kind as to drink veturrism so we can believe you?" Dumbledore asked. Teddy nodded, and Dumbledore nodded, and waved his wand and fifteen or so bottles flew into everyone from the 'futures' hands. They all drank the veturrism.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked. The blue haired boy spoke first.

"My name's Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin? Like, as in Remus Lupin?" tonks asked. Teddy blushed, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Victore, and this is my little sister-" the blonde haired girl from earlier spoke.

"Who is _perfectly_ capable of introducing herself. I'm Dominique." she had short, red hair that was cut just below her ears, and she spoke in a bossy sort of way that reminded Harry of Hermione.

"I, unfortunately am their little brother, Louis." a young boy said. He was the mirror image of Victore, except him being younger and a boy.  
I'm Roxanne, and this is my brother Fred, who's the reason we're here in the first place." 'Fred' had been deep in conversation with a messy haired boy until now, looked to where Roxanne was sitting.

"You say my name?"

"Yes, you idiot. I was telling them your name."

"Oh. right then. I'm Fred w-"

"Don't!" Teddy yelled, and Fred shook his head,

"Sorry. I'm Fred."

"Why can't you say your last name?"

"Because that might mess up the time, and we really don't fancy trading our future," Teddy explained.

"I thought you'd have to obliviate us anyway." tonks protested.

"Well, we will, but i don't think telling you anything would be a good idea. You might try something while we're here, and then, we'd have to obliviate you, and everyone else would know the truth and you wouldn't, so everything'd be all messed up." Victore argued, and madeye nodded.

"The girl has a point." he grunted. Victore looked unpleased as being referred to as 'girl' but went with it in the pleasure of madeye thinking her reasoning was good.

"We got sidetracked. I'll go next." all the heads turned to her. Her bushy hair was streaked with red, and her freckles reminded Harry a bit of Ron.

"I'm Rose. This is Hugo." a boy waved shyly from Rose's side.

"I'm Alice, and this is my brother, Frank." the girl reminded Harry of neville a bit, and the boy was a carbon copy of him, except for his nose and chin.

"I'm Lily!" a girl peeped up, and waved to the group.

"And i'm Albus."

" I'm James!" the boy that Teddy had yelled at earlier exclaimed.

"And who're you?"Molly asked, turning to Scorpius, who blushed.

"I'm Scorpius."

"Why'd you look like malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione and shrieked, and laughed when they realized what they'd said.

"Er- I get that a lot, it's not really important." Scorpius answered, and awkwardly smiled. Albus smirked.

"And we're"

"Lorcan,"

"And Lysander!" the twins answered, and they reminded Harry of Fred and george, spare their blond hair and height difference.

"And there you have it. The Weasleys, Lupin, Potters, Scamander's, and Longbottoms, and Malfoy families!" Teddy exclaimed, and when he realized what he said, he covered his mouth. That was when all heck broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2: Calls from home

Chapter 2: oops.

"So we knew your last name was lupin, but you're all Weasleys?" asked Tonks.

"And Potters!" piped up James, from the corner.

"And Scamander's!" Lorcan and Lysander added cheerfully.

"And Longbottoms!" Added Frank. ' Alice and Frank may be twins,' thought harry 'But they don't seem as close as Lorcan and Lysander or Fred and George.'

"So are you Harry's kids? You're Potters?" asked Ron, turning to the trio of siblings, all with the classic messy Potter hair, spare Lily, who had red hair, that looked more like a main. It reminded Harry a bit of Ginny.

"Yes, we are!" exclaimed James, and he grinned.

"So I must live through the war, right?" asked Harry. The kids from the future exchanged glances, since it was a complicated question.

"That depends-"

"On what you define as dying." The Lorcan and Lysander answered. The expression of surprise on Harry's face changed to confusion. He could tell something weird was going on, which was saying something, since his entire life had been weird. From surviving the killing curse at age one, to going back in time three hours to save a hippogriff and a falsely accused murderer, Harry's life had been anything but normal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teddy opened his mouth to say something,but Molly cut him off.

"No. I forbid you to tell him, he is too young."

"It's not like he doesn't defeat Voldemort, in two years, once and for all!" Victore protested, and several people flinched before realizing what she'd said.

"Two years?" asked Ron, his eyebrows high and mouth frozen in an 'o' of shock.

"Er- yes, you do actually." Albus mumbled. Harry gawked at him, and  
albus smiled nervously.

"We have the same eyes!" Harry exclaimed, and looked straight into James eyes.

"Yes, you do have Lily's eyes, or rather Harry's eyes." Remus murmured thoughtfully.

"I get that a lot." He shrugged, and blushed. "But that's not the point! You should be talking about how much Lysander and Lorcan look like aunt Luna!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed at the same time Hermione said

"You're Luna's kids?" Lysander and Lorcan both nodded.

"Yes,"

"And yes!" The twins answered, and smiled identical grins.

"So are you Neville's kids?" Hermione asked,

"Yep!" Alice exclaimed,poping the 'p' her straight dirty blonde hair swishing as she walked forward to stand with Molly ll. There was a pop, and Fred and George appeared.

"What's all the ruckus?" They asked at the same time. Then they saw the future kids.

"Who are they?" They asked.

"Kids from the future." Hermione said simply.

"What? really? Who's who?" They demanded.

"Relax, guys we only know their names, and they were telling us important things,until you arrived."

"Sorry we're not sorry!" Fred exclaimed.

"Continue!" George demanded. Everyone's heads turned to the future kids. "Well, I suppose you'd like to know who are parents are, even though we're all Weasleys, since there's so many." Victore guessed.

"Yes, we would." Dumbledore agreed.

"So then, I guess, we should go in age order. I'll start." Teddy suggested, and everyone nodded.

"I'm teddy Remus lupin, 20, and son of Remus and-" he started to say, but was cut off by a loud beeping sound. All the heads turned to where the sound was coming from, meaning they turned to albus.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's- it's mum." he whispered, horrified, afraid of how much trouble they'd be in.

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 2, sorry it's so short, chapter three will be longer. Also, thank you, royal panda, for being the first person ever to favorite my story, it made me so happy!


End file.
